


to be loved by a wildfire

by sprinklednana



Series: different worlds, same beautiful boy [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: D-0: nomin, Dark, Fluff, Jaeno, King Jeno, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Violence, READ THE NOTES TO NOT BE CONFUSED, i intended for this to be light but it got deep lol, kingdom au, mentioned jaeyong, nana's birthday countdown, nomin, nothing sexual tho bc they're children we don't do that shit here, they're both sweet but also a little messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinklednana/pseuds/sprinklednana
Summary: Jeno was destined to be a mad king, a magnificent one, yes, but mad. (or, in which Jaemin is the king's greatest love and treasure).





	to be loved by a wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> D-0 is nomin! Happy birthday Na Jaemin! <3 
> 
> This is actually the 13th nct fic I've written, I'm glad I posted this one right on Nana's birthday <3
> 
> PS. THE ROMAN NUMERALS REPRESENT THEIR AGE. ehe. enjoy.
> 
> This is actually my favorite fic in the series? actually my favorite fic i wrote in a while :-(
> 
> It's a little dark (I've always had this story mapped out in my head, it was actually meant to be darker and more violent but I decided to tone it down since it is nana's bday after all).
> 
> I hope you like it still, please do tell me what you think about it!

 

**X**

 

Jaemin remembers seeing the little boy for the first time. He was smaller then of course, less cautious, more questioning.  _innocent_. 

 

He suspects that the boy in front of him wasn't much older, but even on his tenth winter, he didn't seem like a mere _boy_. And he wasn't. He with his raven hair, and intense eyes. Clad in red and gold, _colors of a soon to be king_. Prince Jeno was an _heir_. The eldest son of King Taeyong and King Yoonoh.  _The_ prince of the Flame Kingdom, the land of vast riches and immense power.

 

Prince Jeno was destined for _magnificence_. 

 

He took one look at the heir. chin held high. shoulders set. eyes inquisitive and untrusting. every single movement precise. _He had no doubt._

 

Jaemin was young then when he was sworn to the prince; when his lifelong endeavor was to be the most loyal subject to the throne. 

 

He doesn't remember much of his family, but he remembers his father telling him one cold night that it was fierce loyalty that killed his mother. _He asks the heavens every night if he will have the same fate._

 

He spends the first night in the palace, laying next to the prince. _"This is your place,"_ one of the guards had said, _"right beside his highness."_

 

"My prince?" Jaemin whispers, afraid to anger a boy who was fated to be the most powerful man in all of the seven kingdoms.

 

"What is it?" The raven haired boy questions in a low tone.

 

Both of the boys were laying on their sides, facing each other, with only the prince's hands in the space between them.

 

"I - I don't really know. I didn't think you'd reply. Forgive me, my prince. I just - wanted to bid you good night."

 

The heir doesn't speak for a while, before humming. "I do not like being lied to, Jaemin. What did you really want to say?"

 

"F-forgive me, my prince. I just wasn't able to sleep immediately. I - I'm a little scared of being alone in the dark."

 

"But you're not alone. Do you not consider me as a being?" 

 

Jaemin sputters immediately, the volume of his voice slightly increasing, "N-no! My prince, I - I just thought that you were already asleep."

 

"Don't be too loud. I am not an enthusiast of noise."

 

"Yes, my prince. I apologize." The chocolate haired boy instantly replies.

 

"You're too old to be terrified of the dark, don't you think?" He inquires, making the younger feel heat rise up to his cheeks, "Haven't you heard of the prophecy, Jaemin?"

 

"Which prophecy, your highness?" Even before the prince answers, Jaemin already has a feeling about which.

 

"The prophecy about a mad king, a magnificent one, yes, but mad. They say he would bring destruction to the seven kingdoms. Powerful as much as he is dangerous. The worst phenomenon that will ever hit the land... They say that prophecy was about me. Do you believe them?"

 

"Should I, my prince?"

 

"Yes."

 

"As you wish."

 

"It is useless to be scared of the dark now. The prophecy has spoken. I am the most terrifying being inside this room and _I_   won't bring you any harm. For as long as you remain loyal to me."

 

Jaemin couldn't help but smile then, "Good night, my prince."

 

And in a burst of possibly fatal courage, he reaches out a hand and places it on top of the prince's.

 

There were few tense seconds before the prince wordlessly intertwines their fingers. 

 

Jaemin tries to peer at him through the dark. The heir was handsome, yes. Especially like this, eyes closed, eyelashes hitting his cheek, guard down, features soft and pliant. In a sleepy haze, he thinks, _his highness was beautiful in the same way a wildfire was_.

 

 

 

 

**XIII**

 

Little fingers interlocked between their chests, eyes peering at each other through the dark. _familiar. but learning still._

 

"What do you believe in, Nana?" The older asks, sleep beginning to take a hold of him.

 

"I don't think I understand what you mean, my prince." Blinking repeatedly, eyelids heavy.

 

"People believe in prophecies. Some believe in the laws. Death. The throne. The winds. The signs written in the stars. The sun and the moon. Others believe in gold. In jewels. In richness and in power. Personally, I believe in the pointlessness of believing in any of those."

 

The younger smiles languorously, "Do you, my prince?"

 

"Yes, Nana. But what do _you_ believe in?"

 

The chocolate haired boy presses closer, closing the distance between them, and whispers in the softest but firmest voice. _fiercely loyal._

 

"My prince, I believe in nothing and no one but you."

 

 

 

 

**XVI**

 

The first time Jeno presses his lips against his, it was _expected. desired._

 

As sweet as it was dangerous. 

 

They've been dancing around each other for too long, too many glances from across the room, too many secret smiles, too many touches that lingered, and the heir may have been one of the calmest people who has ever lived, but he wasn't very patient when it comes to these things. 

 

The younger boy pulls away first, breathless in every way possible, "My prince?"

 

The heir's eyes were still closed, forehead creased, arms still wrapped tight around the younger's waist, "Do you want me to stop? You know I don't take orders from anyone, but I... I'd take them from you."

 

They were alone in the prince's room. _their_ room. 

 

Jeno would never trust anyone other than his _Nana_ with himself like this, unguarded. _vulnerable_. He would never let anyone see him as anything other than the Jeno their destined King. _precise and tactful and sure and striking and absolute_. Jeno would never trust anyone other than his Nana.

 

"No - no, my prince. I - I don't want you to stop."

 

And a small smile blossoms in Jeno's lips then, not the smile he shows his subordinates, or his _people_. The smile reserved only for moments like this. The smile reserved only for him.

 

"You are my greatest treasure," The older whispers, as he gently presses his forehead against the other's, "my greatest love."

 

The chocolate haired boy cups the prince's face with his own hands, smiling from ear to ear, " _You_ are my _only_ love."

 

They close the distance between them in a long and sweet kiss. _a confirmation. a promise._

 

 

 

 

**XVIII**

 

Jaemin was their to watch Jeno on his coronation day. He was their to watch the people shout _long live_   _King Jeno_ at the top of their lungs.  _in praise. in worship._ He was their to watch the subordinates and guards kneel and bow their heads before their king.

 

And Jeno, oh, his King. _glorious. magnificent. deadly._  A wildfireclad in the most beautiful cloth of blood red and gold. An intricate crown adorned with the most valuable jewels sitting on top of his head.  _chin held high. shoulders set. eyes inquisitive and untrusting. every single movement precise._

 

They said the prophecy of a mad and magnificent king was about him. They said he'd be powerful and dangerous enough to destroy all of the seven kingdoms. As Jaemin watches Jeno sweep his eyes through the crowd, demanding each and everyone's undivided attention with a single look, _he had no doubt_.

 

That night, they were left alone in the throne room, as ordered by the newly crowned king. 

 

There he sits at the single position anyone would kill for. striking, _unreal_ almost. Jaemin kneels before him.

 

"Rise, my love." Jeno demands in a low but firm voice, "I will not have you kneel before anyone."

 

The younger submits, meeting eyes with the other. He smiles then, "Congratulations, my king. May you live great and long."

 

The older rises from his throne, and closes the distance between them. He gently places his hand on the side of the younger's neck.

 

They share a moment just like that. Looking into each other's eyes. Basking in each other's warmth.

 

"Why did you have me called, your highness? Do you need my service?"

 

"I did. I wanted someone to come here and make me happy."

 

Jaemin lets out a light laugh. _delicate. beautiful._ "And have I fulfilled my task, your highness? Or should I start singing and dancing to be of your entertainment?"

 

The king's eyes brightened, "You have succeeded the moment you walked in. But, I surely wouldn't mind if you perform for me. It's been a while since I last heard you sing."

 

His lover gives him a soft smile, "Maybe I can sing you to sleep tonight? Anything for your highness."

 

" _Your highness_. Would you treat me differently now? Now that I am King."

 

Jaemin traces the older's face with the tips of fingers. _through his temple. his cheekbones. his nose. his lips. his chin._ He looks into the older's eyes and leans closer to press a soft lingering kiss on the corner of his mouth.

 

"You have always been my king, _my love_ , even before you sat on that throne."

 

 

 

 

**XX**

 

_The prophecy is coming true_ , whispers travel on the streets. _The breathtaking glorious magnificent king has gone mad. The kingdoms who wish to overthrow him has come for his greatest and only weakness._

 

_A lover,_ they whisper harshly, _too much blood shed for the search of a faceless lover._

 

The king turns his back on the man that kneeled before him, his knuckles turning white as he tightly grasps the balcony's barrier.

 

The man's shoulders were shaking, heart drumming in his chest, "Forgive me, your highness. But you're... you're.... he hasn't been found yet."

 

The king doesn't move a muscle. He simply closes his eyes, and says in a controlled yet demanding voice, _menacing_ , "Search everywhere. Search the palaces. Search the people. This is under my command. If anybody questions my authority, execute them immediately. Burn them. Make use of the palaces' weapons. Wreak havoc, show them exactly what I am capable of doing. And if you find - if you find him, bring him to me. Untouched and unharmed. Feed and clothe him immediately."

 

 

The man gulps, "Y-yes, your highness. Y-your highness? What should we do to th-those who have captured him?"

 

"Chain their arms and legs to the back of the carriages. Drag them to me, in that way. Make sure they stay alive. I will have them beheaded in front of millions. They will die in front of the people they have _inconvenienced_."

 

"Y-your highness?" The man sees wildfire in the king's eyes.

 

"I will show the people what will happen to anyone who even thinks of touching what is _mine._ "

 

 

 

 

**XXI**

 

Jaemin had ran straight to the king's arms once he entered the same room, sobbing and clearly favoring his left leg, bruises and scratches all over, "My king.. my king... my king."

 

The older had wrapped his arms around him. _relieved. loving. protective. enraged._ "My love."

 

The younger presses his face against the older's neck, tears flowing, words muffled by the other's warm skin, "My king, I - I thought I would never be able to come home to you. I was terrified - I have never been more terrified."

 

"Shh, I am going to _destroy_ them for laying their unworthy hands on you." The king runs his hand through his hair. _comforting. reassuring._ "I will never let this happen to you again. I promise. Forgive me, my love. _Forgive me_."

 

Jaemin continued to sob, shoulder's shaking, "I - I missed you, my King. I've had done anything to see you again... H-how did you find me?"

 

"You know I would destroy every single kingdom. I would kill every single being that stands in my way. _I would burn the oceans_. Just to find you, my love. You know I would do _anything_."

 

The younger sniffs, pulling away and looking into his lover's eyes, "Did you, my King? Did you destroy kingdoms, kill beings, and burned oceans?"

 

The most powerful and dangerous man places a soft kiss on the top of his head. on his forehead. on each of his eyelids. on the tip of his nose. on each side of his cheeks. "Yes." and finally. _finally_ the mad and magnificent king kisses him on his mouth. long and deep and intimate. _still as sweet as it was dangerous._

 

"Thank you, my King."

 

 

 

 

**XXII**

 

Jaemin was just looking over the palace, through the throne room's balcony, when he feels arms wrap around him from behind. "My _Nana_."

 

A smile blossoms in the younger's face, not even surprised, _who else would have the courage to touch him like this?_ "Yes, my love?"

 

"What do you feel about being a king?"

 

The smile instantly drops from his face, a small frown now starting to crease his forehead, "I - I don't quite understand what you mean, your highness."

 

"Have you ever thought of...  _desiring_ to be a king?"

 

Jaemin turns his head towards his lover, confused, "No, your highness. _You_ are the only king for me. You'll always be the _only_ king for me. I've never wanted to be anything but what I am to you now. Loving no one but you. Serving no one but you."

 

The corner of the ruler's mouth tug upwards slightly, "You're very loyal, my love."

 

"Only to you." The younger replies without hesitation.

 

The king presses his nose against the other's hair, breathing in his lover's scent, "Would you do anything for me if I ask, my love?"

 

"Of course."

 

"What if I ask you to be my king?"

 

The younger turns to face him completely, eyebrows furrowed, "Your highness, I really don't under-"

 

"My love. My everything. My sun and moon. My beginning and my end. My _Nana._  I'm going to give you one order, and I need you to promise me you'd follow."

 

"What is it, my king? You're making me nervous."

 

"No need to be nervous," The king kisses him on the lips. _once. twice. another. longer._ "Promise me first. Now."

 

Jaemin tilts his head, a little drunk on the taste of wildfire on his tongue, "I promise, my King. Anything to make you happy."

 

The King leans in to rest his forehead on the other's. Pressing forward to give the younger an eskimo kiss, gentle and innocent.

 

_"Marry me."_

 

The younger looks into his eyes, _surprised. searching. finding. overjoyed._

 

"It would be my greatest honor."

 

**Author's Note:**

> We've finally come to the end of my countdown series, oh my god I'm so emotionally and mentally drained. I haven't stopped writing since july 27 (i have a mark countdown fic too ehe).
> 
> Check out my markmin, hyuckmin, and jaemsung fic too (all in this series, none of them are connected tho) if you want! Thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> I feel like I won't be writing for a while? (I think, I'm not too sure). My last brain cell struggled throughout this whole series I'm honestly so drained right now hnggg
> 
> All kudos and comments are so so so so much appreciated, please do tell me what you think about this! You can also talk to me on my twt or cc, I'm @sprinklednana on both! <3


End file.
